


The Truth Potion

by WritingWithPassion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Make-out, Potions, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithPassion/pseuds/WritingWithPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione uses Harry as her test subject, the last potion for the day is a truth potion, Harry- being his clumsy self- breaks then antidote. <br/>Draco gets ahold of the information and a Truth or Dare game is 'mysteriously' organised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Potion

"Harry can you come be my test subject again? Ron's still a little scared about what happened last time" Hermione smiled at her best friend innocently.

"Well he still has grass in his ears, so I don't blame him" Harry laughed. Hermione had taken a huge liking to potions lately, also making Ron and Harry her personal test subjects.

"Please!" She begged. Harry signed and agreed before Hermione practically pulled him to the potions room, 'which is always open for her to use because she's such a great student' according to the teachers.   
Six vials sat on the desk. One blue, one orange, one pink, and three clear.  
"Antidotes" she stated pointing to the clear ones. She handed Harry the blue one. 

"I'm not quite sure what the first two will do but the last is a truth potion, I'm not sure it'll work though, but give them a go" Harry cringed before downing the liquid.

"That tastes horrid" He poked his tongue out in disgust.

"Look it's working!" She smiled pulling a mirror off the desk and handing it to him. Harry lifted the mirror to look at himself.

"My face is blue..." He stated. 

"Yep!" Hermione smiled glad with the results. "Well not just your face" she laughed. He sighed looking at his blue hands. 

"Wait..." Harry started laughing. "I look like an avatar!" He was laughing harder now. 

"You do!" she laughed handing him the antidote which he downed. His skin quickly turning back to its usual colour.

"Pink one next" she smiled. He quickly swallowed the thick liquid. His eyes widened at the weird sensation that went through his head.

"Here" she giggled passing him the mirror again. He held it up to see his usual face but with bright pink hair.

"Oh my god!" He laughed. 

"This is great" she giggled. He took the antidote and his hair was soon brown again. 

"Last one! I'm so happy with these!" She smiled. He swallowed the liquid.

"God that one was the worst" He coughed a little falling back into the desk before the two heard a crack. 

"Shit what did I do" he jumped. 

"You broke the antidote Harry!" She cried out. 

"You can make another one right?"

"No, not for a week or so anyway" she spoke wearily, one of the terms of her potion experimenting is that she gets a tray of ingredients every fortnight.

"Maybe it doesn't even work" she suggested.

"Try ask me what colour underwear I'm wearing and I'll try lie" he prompted.

"What colour underwear are you wearing?" She said in a weird tone, would this even work?

"None" his eyes opened wide. "Fuck" he added. "I tried to say blue I was thinking blue"

"Okay...um...go get some underwear on and I'll see if I can get my ingredients early" she said turning back to clean up the mess. But the antidote had evaporated the moment the glass had shattered.

"Thanks" he smiled before leaving.   
Harry walked out into the corridor where he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Potter" his voice was hard and Harry reluctantly turned. 

"What do you want Malfoy" Harry spoke dryly. His posture straightened slightly once he saw Draco who's hair wasn't slicked back as it had been every other year. Now it fell loosely across his forehead only slightly. It looked fluffy and Harry kinda just wanted to touch it.

"Well I haven't seen you since last year" Draco laughed. "Can't resist a good ruffle of your feathers" he smirked looking Harry up and down as if he was scanning for something to mock. "You look high" he said, not in a mean way but more concerned? No...Draco Malfoy isn't concerned.

"Well I'm not" Harry replied.

"Whatever Pott-"

"Malfoy!" Goyle yelled from down the hall, breathing heavy and stumbling slightly as he ran towards Draco and whispered something in his ear. Harry only heard the word 'window'.

"See you round Potter" Draco smirked before leaving. Harry shook his head and pushed his hair out of his face before leaving to go back to his dorm. 

***

The week went by and Harry barely saw Draco, and when he did the blond boy ignored him, and Harry had butterflies in his stomach and he just wished they'd go away.

Harry was sitting with Ron playing chess, and getting smashed at it too, when a paper aeroplane came flying into the room. 

"To: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Dean. You're invited to an exclusive game of truth or dare, meet in the room of requirement tonight, at 5 pm sharp. All are required to attend. 

(A/N I'm pretty sure Luna is not in Gryffindor but for story's sake just go with it) 

Signed, the house coordinators"

"The house coordinators?" Harry repeated. 

"Who knows, are we going to go?" Ron asked. No Harry thought, he can't. 

"Nah" he stated simply, trying to play it off cool.

"I think we should" Neville spoke from the corner of the room.

"Yeah I think it'll be fun" Hermione looked at Harry with a worried look after she realised what she'd said.   
She scooted over to him whispering in his ear. "It's only truths you have to watch out for besides no one knows so you'll be fine" she reassured him.

"Fine" he sighed. "Let's go" he agreed. It was already four thirty so he had half an hour to change. He fixed his hair and put a white shirt on with black jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked.

"Shit Harry" Neville added.

"What?" He said confused.

"You look hot" Hermione added. Harry laughed nervously and his cheeks flared a little. 

***

Harry took a deep breath before they stepped into the room of requirement. The room was plain, medium sized with pillows around in a circle. The six took a seat. Next a small group of Hufflepuffs walked in. Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Hannah Abbott, Megan Jones and Susan Bones. Next the Ravenclaws, Trevor Boot, Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein and Su Li. Lastly, the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott.

"Who the bloody hell organised this?" Ron blurted out.

"No idea, but I say we play" Pansy smiled. She walked to the middle of the circle and spun her wand to see who goes first. "Hermione Granger" she spoke out. 

"Truth" she smiled nervously.

"What is your biggest doubt"

"I guess sometimes I think maybe I was put into the wrong house and I should be in Ravenclaw" 

"You know that's not true" Harry whispered into her ear and she mouthed a thank you.

Harry kept catching Draco looking at him, or maybe it was because he was staring and Draco was getting weirded out.

"Draco" Hermione said in a challenging tone.

"Dare" he said in a similar tone.

"I-" she looked towards Harry before smirking "I dare you to choose a guy who's not in your house and hold their hand for the rest of the game" 

"Screw you granger" he groaned "I'm not choosing" 

"Fine hold Harry's hand" he glared at her before walking over and squeezing between them holding Harry's hand loosely. 

"You're in for it potter" he whispered.

"Harry potter" he smiled "truth or dare."

"D-dare" he stuttered slightly. 

"I dare you to choose truth for the rest of the game"

"Wha-" 

"Can he do that?" Hermione cut him off.

"I guess" Pansy said looking as confused as her. Draco smiled and Harry felt his heart drop...he knows.

"Neville" Harry announced.

"Dare" he lent back a little.

"I dare you to kiss one girl of your choosing" he smiled before turning to his left and kissing Luna on the cheek. She blushed and the game kept going, Ron and Hermione kissed, Trevor boot motor boated Lisa Turpin and there where a whole lot of other dares and truths as well.

"Draco" Blaise smiled.

"Dare" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to put an arm around Potter for the rest of the game, still holding hands by the way" 

"You better run when we leave Zambini" Draco growled. Harry wanted to slap himself for thinking it was hot. Draco slipped a hand around Harry's shoulders and held his hand with the opposite hand.  
"Guys we're leaving it's getting late" Hannah Abbott yawned before a few got up and left. 

The only people left now we're the Gryffindors, the Slytherins, Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones, and Trevor Boot. 

"Potter, truth or dare?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Truth" He spat. 

"Oh how wonderful!" Draco smirked. "Okay, do you fancy Pansy?" Harry breathed out.

"No" he smirked at Draco who looked shocked. 

"Pansy" Harry smiled.

"Truth" she replied followed by a yawn.

"List all the people you have fancied in order" 

"Oh crap, well the first person was probably Draco, that was probably two years ago, then I don't think I'd count this but that Oliver Wood kid was very easy on the eyes"

"A Gryffindor?" Draco spat.

"Should you really be talking?" Pansy laughed. Draco tensed up and glared at her.

"And at the moment" the room fell silent. "I Kinda fancy Blaise" 

"Wait seriously?" Blaise looked like a little kid on Christmas.

"Yeah you'd think you'd catch on after a while" she laughed blushing slightly. 

"Oh by the way and we all know Ron and Hermione fancy each other, so guys just bloody do something about it" she laughed, Ron and Hermione blushed. "But we don't know who Draco fancies!" She looked at him knowingly. "Draco truth or dare"

"Dare" he glared.

"Oh goodie, my plan worked" she smirked and Draco looked confused.

"I dare you to peck Potter on the lips" Draco looked utterly defeated, how could he fall for such a thing?

"Screw you Parkinson" He groaned.   
"Potter if you will stop looking like you've been stunned I'd like to get this dare over with" Harry looked towards him, Harry quite liked Draco's eyes, they softened slightly before the hand that was on his shoulder was now in his neck and Draco's eyes fluttered closed followed by Harry's before Draco lent in and their lips touched, barely, but they touched. Draco pulled back his hand snaking around Harry's side and clutching his hip. 

"Potter" Draco glared, Harry was annoyed that no one seemed to be questioning the fact that Draco had chose Harry every single time.   
"Who" he paused with a smirk. "Do you-" 

"Don't" Harry whispered cutting him off.

"Oh come on Potter it's just a game, not scared are we?" Draco chuckled and Harry hated himself for liking the sound of his laugh. Harry looked scared, he was scared, this is what he had been dreading. "Who do you fancy" Draco smiled.

"Take it back" Harry forced out.

"Answer it potter" everyone had slightly lent in, especially Millicent and Goyle, no one questioned that either.

"You" Harry said through his teeth. 

"Harry I don't know who 'you' is, who are you looking at?" Draco tried to follow where his gaze was.

"You Draco! I fancy you!" Draco looked like he had just got slapped in the face. Harry yanked Draco's arms off of him before standing and leaving the room looking more than pissed. 

"Stay here or go to bed" Draco instructed everyone. Draco ran down the hall to see Harry walking rather quickly "Potter! Wait!" He called Harry who turned and walked towards him.

"Fuck you Draco!" He yelled. "I told you not to! I fucking warned you!" Draco stepped closer to him and Harry pushed him against the wall. "This is all your fucking fault" he growled. "Leave me alone" His voice came out low and husky. He turned to walk away. 

"Harry" Draco spoke up again, he reached out grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him back. He yanked on his hand again and stepped forward joining their lips together. He brought his hand up to Harry's face and the other hand grasped his hip.   
Harry kissed him back and they stumbled until Harry's back was against the wall and Draco was grinding on him ever so slightly, but with every small thrust Harry's mind spun.

"What the fuck" Harry spoke breathlessly. 

"You know how I feel so don't make me fucking say it" their bodies were still close, chests pressed together and breath mixing together. Harry had his arms around Draco and Draco pecked Harry's lips. 

"In all my life, this I would have never expected" Harry mumbled.

"Well you're quite fit Potter" Draco smirked.

"Oh I didn't mean that, of course you'd fall for me, I'm charming, but us kissing in the middle of the hallway when I hear footsteps coming? That's unexpected" Draco burst out laughing and slapped his arm. 

"Come on you moron" Draco laughed grabbing his hand as they ran in the opposite direction of the footsteps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I know this is so short!   
> I have so many things to write and upload sadly I'm in my exam stage of the year and my writing will have to wait! :(   
> Feedback is always 100% welcomed and I will always take on board your advice or prompts, or maybe just fix my bad spelling :)   
> Love from Writingwithpassion Xx


End file.
